1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive display systems whose presentation is controlled through user performed touch. More particularly, the invention concerns various embodiments of method, apparatus, signal-bearing medium, and logic circuitry used in implementing an interactive display system that responds to user touch to selectively integrate different layers of imagery comprising alternate depictions of same subject matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a situation arises calling for user review of several alternate depictions of the same subject matter. For example, a city planner may seek to review a satellite photograph in conjunction with a graphical map depicting the same region. In another example, an architect may be interested in reviewing and correlating different floor plans of the same section of building. Similarly, a circuit designer may be motivated to gain understanding into the interrelationship between different layers of a multi-layer integrated circuit. Although the focus in each case is the same subject matter, there differing depictions that contrast by camera angle, time of view, level of a multi-layer structure, or other parameter.
Traditionally, people have reviewed such data in physical form, such as photographs, blueprints, diagrams, and the like. In this case, the reviewer must mentally assimilate alternate depictions of the common subject matter by aligning the depictions side-by-side, shuffling through them, etc. Another traditional vehicle for reviewing such data is the computer. With a computer, the reviewer can change from document to document (shuffling review), or view documents in separate windows (side-by-side review).
Although the foregoing approaches will always enjoy some popularity, the present inventors have sought ways to improve the interface between humans and computers.